


Sakura's Glasses

by Tobee



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-04-08 04:00:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19099330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobee/pseuds/Tobee
Summary: What if Sakura unintentionally develops a personality similar to Uchiha Obito's? How would Kakashi feel upon seeing her wear his goggles? What if Kakashi mentors Sakura out of nostalgia for his old teammate, and she learns the chidori instead of Sasuke? What would happen when Tobi finds out? (Not a time travel/self insert but follows & changes Naruto storyline. DARK plot/adventure)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! DISCLAIMER: This story starts off LIGHTHEARTED/INNOCENT/SHORT CHAPTERS at the beginning, but turns DARK/LONG CHAPTERS later on. It has a very interesting and intricate PLOT, keep on reading to find out. Thank you!

**Summary of this story: _  
_**

* * *

_First 10 chapters: Happy, happy, humor, humor ~  
_

_Next 10 chapters: WTF are you doing to Sakura, Obito?!_

_Next 10 chapters: Oooooooooooo..._

_Next 10 chapters: ...shit._

* * *

**Actual Story Chapter 1:**

* * *

Sakura walked through a normal street of Konoha and entered a normal ninja shop. She was looking to restock her red dresses but a pair of square-shaped red glasses from the shelves caught her eyes.

"Well...My vision is perfect," She tried to convince herself, "And I don't think Sasuke-kun would approve."

She turned to leave, outfit forgotten, but was stopped by the store owner. "Sakura-san,"

"Eep! How do you k-"

"Glasses..With the technology to enlarge distant figures or even small text...And maybe see chakra...Record things...an-"

"I'll take it!" Sakura stammered before she could stop herself.

That night, for once in her fangirl life, nerdiness defeated vanity and Sakura went home wearing a pair of new, cool glasses!

And she absolutely loved them, and the next day when she approached Sasuke again to be given a moment's glance before the daily cold shoulder, Sakura was at first depressed, before realizing nothing's really changed! Heck, maybe it was progress! Sasuke-kun did look at her for five seconds longer than he did on average. And the bonus was: The glasses made her see better!

And having relented into personal desires once, she'd do it again, and again, and again.

This one, incredibly simple, forgettable encounter, was the first step Sakura took towards losing her talent in abstinence. Over time, she would no longer resist the urge to pull pranks, resist the urge to cut classes, resist the urge to sleep in class, resist the urge to focus on more-fun things that didn't revolve around her goal of true love.

She would give into her personal desires again, which would make dieting for her near impossible (if she saw yummy ice cream, she would eat it, even though she knew she could get fat and turn off Sasuke; then again, she did the same thing with the glasses and that made no difference in Sasuke's treatment towards her, so she might as well enjoy that ice cream!)

Inadvertently, this...was the start of a Sakura with the willpower rivaling Naruto's and the ambition rivaling Sasuke's.

* * *

_Review your favorite chapters_ _:)_

_P.S. Add me on discord (Yuno#3118) to be friends or join my discord server here: discord.gg/UEvjAGp to meet other FF Sakura's Glasses fans!_


	2. The Silver-Haired ANBU

 

 

 

The next day, Sakura woke up early and pulled on her red dress.

She was about to forgo the glasses out of embarrassment but after realizing they were a matching red, they weren't that bad. Maybe no one will notice an ugly difference since the colors matched, or something like that. She grabbed the electric glasses and pulled them over her eyes.

Suddenly, her vision amplified.

She'd even say she developed the Sharingan, but that may have been exaggerated since she did just wake up, groggily too. . Scanning the pink wallpapered room with quick eyes, the pinkette decided there was nothing to see here and left through the window. If she came downstairs then she'd be tempted to eat breakfast, and she absolutely knew she wouldn't be able to resist. Not anymore.

Not since she'd lost her self-control over the first time she relented into buying something that went against her beauty morals.

Her thoughts were halted when she realized she was falling from the scary height of the 2nd floor building. Dammit, she'd seen ninja jump from roof to roof with ease and such a quotidian act ingrained into her subconscious before she learned how to pull that off. Crashing into the stone grounds would break her young bones if not mutilate her into an unrecognizable flattened bloody mess.

She shrieked not at the possibility of dying but at the thought of ending up at the hospital, getting no visits, or if she would get visitors, they'd make fun of her forehead and the brain inside it, for jumping out a window for no reason? That was something only _**that idiot**_ would do! Her face turned beet red, swearing she'd never confess anything, not even if Ino-pig's dad got to her.

There was what would have been the barest glimpse of movement, as arms materialized underneath her, two boney horizontal pillars each one pushing underneath her back and kneepits, catching her bridal-style without giving the time to steady her, before whirling her onto the floor. Stumbling forward in an attempt not to fall face-first to the dirt, she looked up and stared straight ahead, trying to see her savior but he was long gone.

Sakura's lower lip quivered.

She moved her hand to wipe at her eyes before anything salty had an opportunity to form but something plastic blocked her access.

Oh right, the pair of-

**THE RECORDING DEVICE.**

She didn't know how to use it and assumed it would take a few hours to learn. But after fiddling with a few connections on the inside with a bit of chakra to her fingers, she managed to press a mental button and rewatch the scene. She saw everything in slow motion. And one distinct trait tugged at her memory.

Silver hair.

There was more to it, more she could do. But she didn't have the time. It would take days or weeks to build up her free time, and each time she'd have to refresh her memory of what she learned from the previous free time she used. for her to understand such a cool, complicated tool because of her lack of time but-what if she sacrificed a few hours right here and now?

Firming her resolve, she headed off the opposite direction of the Academy. She was the top kunoichi in the books, one day wouldn't hurt.

Little did she know she wasn't the only troublemaker cutting class today.

Or what would befall the Uchiha Compound later that day.

 


	3. Uzumaki Naruto-baka!

 

Sakura was crouched in a tree overlooking the Uchiha clan compound, a book in hand. She had seen Naruto jump from walls to walls in his escapes from authority after doing stupid things like paint the Hokage Monument. No idea where he learned to do that, but if that idiot could do it, she could too, but better. And just to make absolutely sure she was better than the dead last of the class, she read the next chapter of the book and learned to tree-walk. She performed BOTH techniques perfectly on her first try, but that could be attributed to being right beside her crush's home and having a valid use of the technique.

Setting aside the library textbook on "Chakra Jumping and Climbing," (her nerdiness had rapidly increased ever since getting glasses,) Sakura made a ram seal and chakra ran to her eye-wear to amplify her vision.

She read at least a hundred red flames scurrying about, and pouted.

At this rate, how was she going to get inside?

She needed to have an advantage over Ino-pig and everyone else. She'd win Sasuke's affections if she knew what his family was like or anything else about him.

But she can't just waltz in when she didn't know any Uchiha, and the ones her age were impossible to just simply befriend, hence why she was here.

Suddenly, a pail of slugs was thrust from above into her neck. That slimey goo went inside her red dress and slicked down her back.

Sakura screamed.

A high pitched prepubescent voice screamed with her and a clump of orange and yellow crashed from the same direction onto her body.

So yeah, two "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Then,

"NARUUTO YOU DUMBASS!" PUNCH.

After that was over with, Sakura pulled the back of her dress up and demanded Naruto remove the slugs noming on the skin of her spine.

Naruto hastily obeyed, too ashamed to feel pride that Sakura trusted him enough to showing him her bare back. He made sure to place the slugs back in the bucket.

It was obvious he was pulling another prank, and on her future boyfriend nonetheless. She paused, debating whether to yell a tirade at the orange roach or, well... "Naruto, what were you planning to do with those slugs?"

He looked ashamed, but he wasn't going to lie. "Was gonna put them in their wife's beds 'cuz they all married." He frowned thoughtfully. "Why are you here, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura crossed her arms sternly. Well, at least he wasn't pranking Sasuke. The thought that the prank extended to Sasuke's mother never occurred to her. "I was trying to get inside," Sakura answered without giving her real reason. She bit her lip. "Naruto, you're good at this, so you know how to get in, right?"

She blinked at Naruto's paralyzed form and reached to poke him to confirm if time really froze. But, he jumped. "YATTA! Call me Naruto-senpai and I'll teach ya ALL my best escape tricks ever!"

Sakura grunted begrudgingly. "Naruto-senpai. Now show me."

So he did.

In return, she taught him tree-walking. Because contrary to popular belief, Sakura had morals of her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10969652/3/Sakura-s-Glasses


	4. Inner Sakura

春

* * *

It was finally time.

Naruto and Sakura threw on a background illusion super jutsu over their bodies (In other words they grabbed a blanket that matched the same as the walls and covered their figure before sneaking in.)

Not a single alarm was raised.

After going ten streets past the gate guards who turned away any non-Uchiha, they blended into the crowd of rowdy non-shinobi Uchiha among a few languid off-duty Uchiha Military Police.

Sakura turned to Naruto and hissed, "We should split up."

Naruto looked desperate and whispered loudly, "Don't worry, I won't get you in trouble-"

"Because I'll be at Sasuke-kun's house— to investigate." She cursed herself for adding the honorific.

"Listen, we both have challenging goals of our own. You want to prank the police. I want Sasukekun's love." She placed her hands on her hips. But Naruto seemed to have lost his vigor for the prank, and looked even more crestfallen after she said that.

Sakura had to admit she couldn't have gotten in without his help. Sighing, she decided to sugarcoat it a bit, unable to believe her own words."Naruto, let's team up."

At Naruto's hopeful look, Sakura rolled her eyes, explaining. "You help me win Sasuke over, I bail you out of trouble whenever you get caught, AND help you with your pranks—But only when I feel like it."

"YATTA!"

"Shh, you'll blow our cover, idiot!"

"Ok!" Naruto whispered loudly.

Sakura resisted the urge to facepalm. "Now go do your own thing—I should be stopping you but you helped me and I have my own goals to worry about," and with that, Sakura vanished in the crowd.

And so did Naruto.

* * *

野

* * *

Sakura was glancing left and right and finally slapped her palm to her forehead. "Dammit! I don't even know where Sasuke-kun lives! Now what do I do..."

**Cha! I need to secure a way to come back whenever I want, that's what!**

"Shut up Inner! I need to think—Wait, that might actually be what I need to do first." Sakura paused. "Where have you been?"

**Sleeping, the like. Ever since you got so nerdy you kept dismissing me as schizophrenia. But now that you're thinking of Sasuke-kun, I'm back!**

"Get outta my mind."

**IDIOT! YOU NEED ME. You wouldn't have came up with that by yourself—and get thrown out faster than Naruto. Besides, don't you think two strategic minds work better than one?**

"Okay! Okay! You can shut up because I know arguing with myself is totally stupid so I won't do that."

**Good**.

Sakura's eye twitched.

* * *

サクラ


	5. The Uchiha Elders

 

An elderly woman who must've been 100 years old was carrying at least 10 bags of groceries and heaving asthmatic breaths. Eep! That poor woman.

Sakura ran towards her and placed her hands together behind her back "A-Ano..." She shook her head. "Excuse me, ma'am. Would you please let me carry some of your bags?"

**Right! This is the perfect opportunity to make an acquaintance and visit the Uchiha compound under the pretense of visiting this person anytime you want! Go for it, cha!**

The old lady turned and smiled toothless. "What a nice young girl."

**She totally bought it!**

Ten minutes later, Sakura was sweating hard and her dress was wet and ripped. **We've been duped!** She leaned her full weight against one of the lamp posts beside the door the bag-less old lady was unlocking, and charged in first, dumping all the bags onto the kitchen floor.

Sakura dropped to the tiled floor and panted hard.

_I can't believe this old lady walked ten feet with all that weight._

**No wonder she has an ugly hunchback**.

_Inner!_

"Thank you for the help, hohoho" The hag was standing on a cane Sakura didn't see before as she too entered the kitchen. "Young people these days don't appreciate the elderly. Now let me prepare something for us to eat."

The grandma proceeded to turn on the cooker and make some soup, frying some eggs at the same time. Sakura considered helping, but the hag forced her to remain seated—on a dining chair in the kitchen—not the floor of course.

"Now what would your name be, dear?"

"Sakura,"

The grandma grinned. "I'm Hana. You can stop by any time, Sakura-chan. You really saved me back there."

For the first time ever since losing every single practice spar, Sakura didn't feel **useless**. Because despite being the number 1 kunoichi of the Academy, no one had every appreciated her contribution before, and perhaps no one ever will—were things to stay the same and she to join Team 7 with her low skill rate—she wasn't going to kid herself. Her taijutsu skills were atrocious despite her textbook perfect stances that not even her teachers complimented her without stepping on thin lies and reassurances.

So to be thanked in such a matter?

A genuine smile blossomed.

"I think I'll come by a lot."


	6. Chapter 6

春

* * *

"Sakura-chan, thanks for carrying my bags."

* * *

春

* * *

"Sakura, thanks for helping me cross this street." **Ok, this one's creepier than the others.**

* * *

春

* * *

"Sakura-chan, thank you for returning my cat from the oak tree. Would you like to get washed?" At a Sakura covered in dirt, bruises, grime, and cuts.

* * *

春

* * *

"Sakura, would you mind helping my friend Sawa?" A mischievous smile crossed the grandma's face. "She's as old as I am~"

"Sure, Hana!"

* * *

春

* * *

"Wait so, you're Sawa-san?"

"Yee that young lady who helped me cross the street!"

"Cool, I'm Sakura. What did you need help with?

* * *

春

* * *

"Sakura, why don't ya help out Shiku's grandfather next?"

* * *

春

* * *

"Oii, what, a little girl wants to help me chop stones?! BWAHAHAHAHAH—*cough**heave*cough*"

"Sir!" Sakura was at his side with a glass of water and patting his back.

"You—*heave* *gulps water* Ya know ya really ain't bad. I'll teach ya how ta help."

* * *

春

* * *

"Sakura, how about yee massage this old lady's brittle bones?"

"Like this?"

"Aaa, good. How's yee cha-chakura control?"

"Pinpoint perfect, madam."

"Ahoho, good. Can't reach ma back so I'll teach yee."

* * *

春

* * *

"Sakura, thanks for fixin' ma wounds, us old people fall down a lot these days,"

"I know, ma'am. It's all thanks to you I don't have to worry about running out of bandages. I can't believe she was a medic nin once!"

"I heard Sawa was teachin' ya and it turns out true. Ya did better than she could and I ain't gonna miss the chance. Ya gonna be with us long term so why not help ya help us better eh?"

"Really? You're really going to teach me too? What do you have in mind?

"Sawa taught yee ta nullify pain in bones but how 'bout me teachin' ya to heal 'em fully? Ya want that don't yee?"

"Cha! 'Course I do!"

* * *

春

* * *

"Sakura, thanks for getting my cat down again. Would you like to shower?—Oh no you don't. You ain't goin' home in that mess. I have a change of clothes ready for you!"

* * *

春

* * *

"Sakura, thanks for bringing my cat down. You can come in."

* * *

春

* * *

"Sakura, thanks."

* * *

春

* * *

"Sakura, thanks!"

* * *

春

* * *

"Thank you, Sakura."

* * *

春

* * *

"Sakura, I appreciate your help very much—Hohoho"

* * *

春

* * *

"Would you like something to eat, Sakura? There's still some rice buns left!"

* * *

春

* * *

"You're really helpful, Sakura!" **_Cha! I'm not useless!_**

* * *

春

* * *

"Hey Sakura-chan, isn't tomorrow your birthday?"

"Eep!"

"You tried to hide it from us didn't you? That isn't very nice when we want to give you a present"

"I know, but you guys retired ages ago and I don't want to pressure you into buying a present or something stupid. I mean, it wasn't like I wasn't coming. You can count on me to come every day, so no worries ma'am."

"Hohoho. Such a sweet girl, right Shiko? Who says we're not simply chipping pieces of ryo together?"

"Eep! Please don't! Don't buy anything expensive! If you insist, just cook some eggs for me—or something!"

* * *

春

* * *

"Goggles?" This was not what she expected. And of all the colors, they were _orange_ —like—like Naruto for kami's sake. **Cha! This old hag expects this piece of trash to match my red dress?!**

The old lady nodded. "These goggles are an ancient artifact." At Sakura's dubious expression, Hana continued. "They used to belong to a hero who died protecting the village. His name, Obito Uchiha, is inscribed on the Memorial Stone, as they never found the body."

Sakura's eyes went wide in awe. She looked at the former piece of trash in new light. She removed her red hair ribbon and replaced it with Obito's goggles, still exposing her forehead in that cute way Ino taught her.

Hana sniffed. "In fact, he was like a grandchild to me, to all of us. You remind me a lot like him. He always helped us old people when no one else spared us a second glance. He dreamed of becoming Hokage to make this a better place...No one acknowledged him at the beginning." Hana's voice crackled. "Not even 'til the end." With that, she burst into tears.

Sakura instantly held her, "It's okay—I'm sure he knew you were happy—and he was happy to help—yeah!"

"Now a nice girl like you should really lead our village!" Sawa chipped in.

"Ahahahah, *cough* yeah ya one ta help the weak! Not that these old bones are weak! But if they were weak ya'd haft healed 'em just fine like ya did with Sawa's!"

"Ohoho~my bones feel better than those medic nin's shabby work. All thanks to yee, Sakura."

"Yea, that's what a Hokage should do."

"Sakura, don't you dare use village funds to assign too many D-ranks to help us— we can handle ourselves! Hohoho~"

"Hana, Shin— you guys." Sakura flailed desperately. "There's no way I can become Hokage—"

"Better you than anyone else!"

"Do your best, Sakura!"

"We support you!"

Sakura went home exhausted with a red face that night.

But she also went to sleep with a smile on her face.

Maybe that wouldn't be so bad, if it ever happened. Doubtful.

* * *

春

* * *

Every day after the academy, Sakura returned. But in the end, she never found the time to visit Sasuke's place. Not when all these old Uchiha people needed her help.

* * *

春野


	7. Sakura, late again

 

 

"YOU'RE LATE AGAIN SAKURA!" Iruka-sensei's yell matched the one he reserved only for Naruto.

"Eep! Sorry Iruka-sensei, I was helping an old lady cross the street and—"

"Get to your seat!" With that, Sakura slumped down onto the only empty seat which was beside that orange idiot.

"Yo!" She saluted sarcastically.

"Heya Sakura-chan! I haven't seen ya for a while and noticed you going to the Uchiha compound everyday and thought to drop by at Sasuke's but didn't see you there-Whoa are those new goggles?! YATTA!" Naruto jumped outta his seat and fistpumped the air, which sucked all the students' attentions from Iruka-sensei.

"NARUTO SIT DOWN!" Sakura and Iruka chorused.

The class returned to their work, seeing nothing of excitement and by now adapted to Naruto's antics.

"I agree that my goggles match yours as far as outfits go—But yours look hella more retarded than mine! And that doesn't mean you get to hang out with me unless you plan to help."

"Help with what?"

"Oh, Hana and the others after school."

"Those old creeps who recoil at the sight of me? HELL NA!" Naruto crossed his arms for emphasis.

"BAKA!" Sakura grabbed Naruto's face, pinching and pulling at his cheeks. "They're actually pretty nice!"

"Nuuu—Dey Gimme Cold Luuks!" Naruto flailed outta her grasp.

"Hmph. In that case don't get in my way." Sakura turned away with her arms crossed stubbornly.

"But Sakura-chan! Wasn't I supposed to help you get um..-Sasuke-teme?"

"Sasuke-" She raised an eyebrow. "-KUN." Sakura stood up. "My gosh! How could I've forgotten about him!?" Sakura's eyes shot towards the cute boy a few rows down at the leftest collumn. He was sitting beside Ino-pig. The pig was making cute expressions at him and every then and now shooting Sakura glares and confused looks at the same time. How dare she!

"SAKURA SIT DOWN!" Iruka shouted and Naruto whispered loudly at the same time.

Sakura sat down, her face red. The class laughed. Dammit, now she was going to get bullied later. She shot a glance at Ami, the lead bully, who was whispering profusely to her girls who glanced at Sakura with mean looks.

Sakura slammed her forehead to the table. Where was karma when she needed it?

* * *

春

* * *

The bell rung and class had ended unproductively, not that Sakura missed much. She'd read ahead on the lessons anyway.

Naruto had already charged ahead, probably off to play some stupid prank. Good, there's no way she'd embarrass herself in front of that idiot-or worse, have said idiot play the hero and rescue her. She could handle herself!

With that, Sakura pulled her protective orange goggles over her glasses and walked outdoors to face the girls.

Her suspicions were correct, the gang of them were waiting for her.

"Big forehead!"

"Four-eyes!"

"Copying Naruto!"

"Nasty fashion sense!"

"At least that ribbon looked better than trashy goggles!"

"What are you doing, going to Sasuke's place everyday?! I'll make you never want to show your pretty face to him again!" Ami marched up and punched Sakura's face, snapping her out of her daze. (Yes, Sakura wasn't listening, she was lost in thought.)

Being hit, Sakura had had enough! She readied her fist and sent Ami flying to the ground. Then heavy footsteps came.

The girls all started wailing the instant they saw a teacher walk up, Ami being the loudest.

Which meant they were going to get Sakura in trouble!

"Iru-I mean, Mizuki-sensei!"

Mizuki smiled, his eyes darting from the victim of the scene and helping Ami up. He told the girls to take her to the nurse before turning to Sakura, supposedly to reprimand her. "I've noticed you've gotten friendly with the class clown, eh?"

Sakura stammered- "I-I-"

"Heh, not only are you picking up his violent habits, but your grades have been dropping drastically too. No longer are you the top kunoichi of the class. I'm just a little worried, that's all."

Sakura's face went beet red and she looked down, shamed.

"And you've also taken on similar goggles," Mizuki's hand reached down to pull them off, and Sakura cringed. But just before that happened, a darker brown skinned hand grabbed his waist.

"I-Iruka-sensei!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Mizuki, school rules state that teachers aren't allowed to touch students."

"Heh, you're right, Iruka, but that wasn't what I was doing. I was just a little worried about Sakura, that's all." Mizuki smiled warmly to said girl. "Sakura-chan, whenever something troubles you, whether it's educational or personal affairs, you know you can always come and talk to me. That's what teachers are for, ne?"

"...Yes, Mizuki-sensei." Sakura nodded, and crossed her arms over each other a little protectively, as she felt Mizuki's cold hands land onto her head and caress her pink locks before he walked off, hands in pockets.

"Sakura," Sakura jumped slightly a bit at Iruka's voice. _He's still here?_ "I was wondering," He scratched his nose. "What is Naruto to you?"

She scowled. "A troublesome idiot, that's what!" She gulped and retracted that. "I-What I meant to say was, he's a little on the naughty side." She looked down. It was obvious that Naruto was Iruka's favorite.

Iruka smiled, "Say, why don't we go for some ramen? My treat. I'd like to talk to you about something."

* * *

春


	8. He has no parents

春

* * *

As Sakura sat on the red stool of Ichiraku Ramen's bar, she tapped the countertop while waiting for her order-well, it was more like Iruka's order for the both of them, since Sakura's never had ramen before-but it was an order of miso ramen-plus extra vegetables upon Sakura's request.

"What's this? A new customer! And a classmate of Naruto's, nonetheless!" The chef, Teuchi, smiled and dumped Sakura's serving before her.

His daughter Ayame repeated the action before Iruka, "Welcome back Iruka-san! You brought along a friend of Naruto?"

Iruka-sensei smiled, abashed. "Well...Sorta."

Sakura's face turned red as she stuffed a mouthful of ramen into her mouth, nutrition complaints shoved aside. Though it was too salty, that was the least of her worries. Iruka was ruining her public image! What would Sasuke-hell, what would _anyone_ think? Especially her parents! "I don't know him." She perked her nose up.

At that, Iruka frowned. "Sakura, do you know why Naruto always plays pranks and gets in trouble?"

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "Because he's an idiot?"

"AHAHAAHAHAHH" Iruka's body shook as his fists slammed the counter. "I can't deny that, " He wiped a tear, "so I'll just say that there's a second reason."

He turned to have Sakura fully face him. "It's because he's an orphan-"

"I know that-"

"Don't interrupt!" As she visibly sulked, Iruka realized she wasn't quite like Naruto as she seemed earlier today, Iruka scratched his nose. "It's because he wants the attention he doesn't get from a mother or father, that he plays the fool. He's really not so bad, just desperate for acknowledgement." _Like how I used to be._ "I hope you come to understand that, Sakura."

"I see..." Sakura perked up. "But then why does everyone hate him?"

Iruka's looked alarmed. "Aah, that's because-uh." Iruka felt a masked presence watching from above in the sakura tree a block away. He looked down. "It's an S-rank secret so I can't tell you, but please know it's not his fault...Not even he knows."

Iruka had expected Sakura to protest or even rebuke him, but Sakura had simply set down her ramen and stood to leave. "Thank you, Iruka-sensei," _Maybe she'd feel some empathy for Naruto now,_ "for the meal." _or not._

That night, Iruka walked home, feeling as though he'd achieved nothing.

That night, Sakura walked home with anger veins on her forehead and hands clenched into fists.

_He doesn't have a mother or father and no one to teach him right from wrong. Think about it, he just does whatever comes into his head.._

**Cha! If I did things like Naruto, forget it!**

_My parents would get mad and I'd get in trouble so of course I don't do it._ Sakura growled.

**But if you don't have parents to teach you, how would you know..?**

_He's selfish and bratty and_ _**all alone** _ _._

_It's like I can't even leave that idiot alone after all; without parents who's left to teach him? That's right, the only one who can is_ _**ME!** _ _Damn you,_ _**NARUUTO!** _

* * *

春


	9. Mom

 

春

* * *

**Alright Sakura, it's time to do this. No backing out now, forehead.**

Sakura's eye twitched.

**Cha!** A hard punch knocked the door over and Sakura marched in, grocery bags in hand.

Yep, going shopping with all those old women really paid off in the end. Sakura proceeded to use the dingy stove and boil soup, frying eggs, and cooking rice.

When Naruto woke up to the smell of breakfast, he thought he was still dreaming.

Until Sakura stood over his bed like the demon from hell cracking her knuckles—supposedly as loud as his alarm clock, because before she even uttered a word, Naruto jumped out of the bed and ran for his life—into the kitchen.

Sakura waited.

"WOW WHAT'S ALL THIS FOOD IS THIS REAL—WOW AND SAKURA-CHAN TOO-WOW AM I DREAMING OR IS THIS REAL?!"

Sakura charged into the kitchen and punched at his cheek, knocking Naruto to the floor. "Naruto, wash your hands and sit down!"

So he did.

But his eyes were still bubbly and shiny when Sakura dumped a plate of rice and eggs and soup onto his table.

"Now eat up and we're off to school! Also, no pranking!"

"S-Sakura-chan…does this mean we're dating?" He said between greedy mouthfuls. That roach.

"NO YOU IDIOT! I'm your temporary guardian until you learn to do things right!" Sakura growled. "But don't call me mom or dad in public, baka! And keep this a secret. I also won't be walking home with you or anything. Blow our cover and it's over."

Naruto didn't care, he was elated for life. "YATTA! You're the best Sakura-chan. In fact I still think this is a genjutsu but I don't care! I'mma keep dreaming this for life!"

Sakura, once again, resisted the urge to facepalm. "Whatever, let's get to school—"

_What's a way to get there fast enough to decrease the chances of being seen together? I mean, it's not like I want Sasuke-kun to know he has a rival—_

"Naruto, race you to the academy!"

_Got it!_

For the first time in ages, the dead last won in something, and against the top kunoichi nonetheless!

* * *

春

* * *

_Pant. Pant._

_Sweat. Sweat._

Exhausted and in pain, Sakura clutched on the railing caging the Academy's front yard nearby the swing and the entrance.

Naruto hadn't even broken a sweat, and he was currently looking around for Sakura-chan by the looks he was giving the scattered crowd of kids making their way inside.

He spotted Sakura and bolted over, but Sakura held up a hand and squeaked out "Wait." She still needed to catch her breath.

Naruto's eyes widened and he dashed away.

Confused at his reaction, Sakura shrugged it off as Naruto being an idiot again and released the railing to land on her butt. She relaxed while watching the others, and spotted Sasuke leaning behind a tree in the shade.

Sakura was about to call out to him but Naruto came back with a water bottle.

She stared at it skeptically before she smiled. She uncapped the water and gulped the whole thing down, and tossed it to the trash bin with her shuriken skills and a quick physics calculation based on its weight and shape and the air friction and other nerdy stuff.

Naruto's grin split his face as he grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her to class in a faster run than before.

Sakura didn't even get to spare Sasuke another glance!

Suddenly a thought of Sasuke being like a father to Naruto crossed her mind and she burst out laughing just as they reached the classroom.

The thought of it was so absurd and the look on Iruka-sensei's face didn't help either. She clutched her stomach and giggled hard, until the blonde pig started giving her worried looks.

Sakura climbed up and walked to her seat, Naruto following behind. Ino wondered why Sakura would trade her esteemed seat that was closest to Sasuke-kun for the seat next to the dead last. What she didn't know was that they had a prank to plan. Although that was starting to become questionable itself.

* * *

春


End file.
